


Él sabrá

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras son amargas. Debe ir a una misión urgente de la Orden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él sabrá

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Debe ir.

Es una misión urgente de la Orden. Lily se debe quedar cuidando al bebé y por eso no podrá ayudar en la posible batalla.

James mira a Harry, que está en su cuna, durmiendo abrazado a un león de peluche, y esboza una sonrisa triste. La pelirroja parece más que preocupada.

— ¿Y si…te pasa algo? —No puede decir "y si mueres" en voz alta, le es indecible a pesar de que la idea ronda en su mente como una infección.

—Él sabrá porque morí y espero que lo entienda. Intentaba que el mundo fuera uno en el que pudiera vivir una vida mejor.

Las palabras son amargas. Ambos tienen miedo de perder al otro. Lily se dirige a él y le da un abrazo. El pelinegro le corresponde en silencio y luego le da un beso.

James abre la puerta.

—Volveré, Lily.

Es una promesa, que, si no cumple, sabe que dolerá.


End file.
